The charm of an apprentice
by QueenYoda
Summary: Anakin finds out an interesting -and slightly disturbing- new fact about his apprentice.


Anakin had often marveled at his apprentice. He wondered where her goodness came from, and how she upheld it even in war.

Ahsoka Tano, his padawan learner, had always been kind and understanding, bright, cheerful and defiant. It was amazing how such qualities could exist in such a young girl.

He remembered one day, when on a mission, he of course had been captured by general Grievous. Ahsoka Tano, as procedure dictated, called the council. And instead of waiting for master Plo as she had been instructed, she swindled together his troops, who were by all means as loyal to Ahsoka as they were to him, and snuck inside his cell.

Anakin could almost imagine the shock on his own face when a slight orange body curled down from the ceiling and landed before him skillfully. And then she gave him a bright grin and said "hay, master, sorry we took so long, I needed to make sure Grievous wasn't around."

Oh, yes, Anakin had wondered where her cleverness came from. But then again, many people wondered about Ahsoka. The clones did, he knew that. But the clones knew better than to question the Jedi's ways; it only took up much needed time.

It must've been hard though, particularly when a young girl all of seventeen swooped over your head with two lightsabers buzzing all the way and attacked the droids headfirst, and then turned around and demanded to know what you were staring at.

But what Anakin was wondering at now was Ahsoka's charm. He hadn't known that she had any. Evidently, this news was brand new to Rex as well, the clone stood beside him in disguise. Both men watched their commander in awe as she sat on the table in front of them, talking good-naturedly with a group of men. The council had sent them to a remote planet undercover to retrieve information about certain separatist whereabouts.

By Anakin's view she was doing a pretty good job. Of course, he was very unhappy about this, and kept a stern, protective eye on Ahsoka, who he had to admit, looked attractive in her dark violet dress.

If only it went down farther and didn't show almost every inch of her long legs, and if only it went up higher so as not to show off her breasts, that would be nice too. If Anakin didn't know Ahsoka for the defiant, funny, respectable girl she was, he would have taken her for an experienced man charmer.

The girl threw her head back and uttered what Anakin knew to be a fake, chirped laugh. He hadn't ever heard Ahsoka laugh; she had guffawed and chuckled, but never laughed.

Now he knew why, her laugh, as fake as it was, was enough to catch his attention, and he wasn't attracted whatsoever to snips.

Rex coughed to cover up a laugh of his own when about ten more men approached Ahsoka. Anakin's brow furrowed, he didn't like this. "What is she **saying** to them?" He growled to Rex, who shrugged.

Anakin decided that he wanted to know.

Putting on the same hot, attentive look as the other men, he made his way over to hear Ahsoka. He was shocked by her change in voice. She wasn't talking, she was purring and chirping. Fluttering her long eyelashes and bending her waist to give her large hips a little shake.

Anakin, in truth, hadn't ever really thought of Ahsoka as a girl. Of course, he could see that she wasn't a boy, but Ahsoka didn't really have any feminine habits about her. When you chop down droids and spend most of your time amongst men, Anakin supposed you didn't much get a choice in the matter. But **this**, this was half intriguing and half disgusting.

He crossed his arms as she flattered and gave little touches that sent male hormones over the edge. "Goodness, you are beautiful" one man muttered resentfully. "I can't stand it" Anakin had to stop himself from choking on his gasp. Ahsoka gave him a stern glance before putting her hand sympathetically on the poor man's arm.

"Dearest, I am not **that** beautiful. Only at an advantage in this instance. Tell me, you aren't married yet? I find it hard to believe!" The other men turned to this one irritably, furious that he had stolen Ahsoka's attention. The human man, for his part, glowed.

"No, I am not, I can't find a girl worth my reason" he said. Anakin wanted to roll his eyes. That or strangle the man and tell him to get his filthy hands away from his padawan's leg. The impulse to grab Ahsoka around the waist and drag her back onto the ship away from all of these hooligans was stronger than he had anticipated.

The man rested one large hand on Ahsoka's thigh, making Ahsoka's face scrunch in disgust for the slightest second before she put on a strained smile. Anakin felt his face grow hot, he felt unacceptable just **watching** someone flirt with her.

"Tell me, my lovely, what is it that you want? Some company? Some money?" He asked softly. Anakin's face now went hot with anger, what did he think she was; a slut? Padme would've gone into a tirade if she had heard what this man had basically just called her friend.

Rex grabbed his arm before he could himself.

Ahsoka cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms as a shadow crossed her face. "Yes, I do require some money." Rex stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her open-mouthed. Anakin blinked, had he heard right? Was she really willing to do that? Over his dead body, she would be.

"But not in the way I'm sure you woud like" that's better. Ahsoka stretched out her hand for something; she twitched her head towards something vaguely, gesturing to Anakin. He followed her eyes and spotted a human male. A separatist commander, that was who they were there for, he was watching Ahsoka with a hot gaze.

She picked up a guitar. Anakin cocked an eyebrow as Rex let his hands drop, they wanted to see this.

_Well, go get him! _Ahsoka thought through their bond as she strung up a cheery tune. She pretended not to notice Anakin's surprise. _How?_ Anakin demanded back, wondering how she didn't lose her focus doing that.

Her fingers moved of their own accord. _Do I have to do everything?_ _Never mind, don't answer that, I've got an idea_. Anakin frowned, _am I going to like this idea? _He worried.

In the end, the idea included her trapping him in a room while he tried to undress them both. To Anakin's relief, he only got his own pants down before Rex had him sputtering against the wall.

Ahsoka yawned beside him, unfazed by the dangers of what she had just been about to do. "Well, master" she said giving him a wry grin. "Does your padawan have charm, or what?" Anakin laughed. "Yes, you do. And I'll be dead in my grave before I **ever** let you use it again" he replied.


End file.
